Ch. 356 - Friends Separated
Ch. 355 - The Sorcerer's Might Ch. 357 - Carrier of Bad News CHAPTER SCENES= |-| |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Unexpected Twist Travel to Dragon in the Pool Paradox Find 6 differences in Dragon in the Pool Paradox 2. Floral Elegance Place 4 Easter Flower Patch in the Garden 3. Distress Uncovered Return to Havana Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Havana Garden 4. Unpleasant Surprise Travel to Egg Hunting Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Egg Hunting Time Warp 5. An 'Eggs-celent' Shrub Have 3 Colorful Shrub in the Garden Upgrade 1 Easter Flower Patch to Level 2 6. Reunited Again Return to Easter Delivery Find 12 hidden objects in Easter Delivery 7. Abnormal Behavior Travel to Victorian Picnic Time Loop Match 12 details in Victorian Picnic Time Loop 8. Role Reversal Travel to A Hoppy Egg Hunt Find 12 hidden objects in A Hoppy Egg Hunt 9. The Feast Commences Travel to Easter Celebrations Find 12 hidden objects in Easter Celebrations 10. Shells and Petals Upgrade 1 Colorful Shrub to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Easter Flower Patch to Leve 3 11. A Missing Friend Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 356 scenes Have 1 Village of Easter Bunnies in the Garden 12. Complete the Colorful Ribbons Set Collect the Easter Flower Pots and place it in your Garden. 13. A Stumpy Home Upgrade 1 Village of Easter Bunnies to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Colorful Shrub to Level 3 14. Cozy Retreat Upgrade 1 Village of Easter Bunnies to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Village of Easter Bunnies to Level 5 15. Build the Vibrant Easter Village Complete the Vibrant Easter Village Wonder 16. Bunny Paradise Upgrade the Vibrant Easter Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Dragon in the Pool Paradox Earn 2 stars in Dragon in the Pool Paradox! 3 Star Egg Hunting Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Egg Hunting Time Warp! 3 Star Victorian Picnic Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Victorian Picnic Time Loop! 3 Star A Hoppy Egg Hunt Earn 3 stars in A Hoppy Egg Hunt! 3 Star Easter Celebrations Earn 3 stars in Easter Celebrations! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 356 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 356 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 356 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Unexpected Twist Ch.356/S.1 - Dragon in the Pool Paradox What a surprise! Didn't expect to bump into you here! How's Borgsworth? Enrique told me he had everything he needed to fix him up. I hope it all goes well. I've become quite attached to that robot over these years, despite the fact that he can get under my skin sometimes. Did you come because of the distress signal too? I must admit, I was a little surprised when I first picked it up. I am yet to find someone in distress. Wait, I see someone! Maybe they sent the signal! Let's go check it out. Hmm... that's really strange. Apparently they haven't sent any signals. Then who was it? Wait... did you hear that? That squeaky voice? Where is it coming from? My gosh! It's the bunny! There's a talking bunny! Am I dreaming? Quest:Distress Uncovered Ch.141/S.5 - Havana Garden You heard that too, right? The bunny *was* talking! And here I though I had seen everything! Oh wow, it was the bunny who sent the distress signal! Lets see what she wants! Oh no! It seems she was exploring with her friend who disappeared without a trace! And she needs our help finding her friend! Apparently they were looking for some *magical eggs* sound a lot like our Easter eggs. I wonder if her friend was drawn to our realm looking for those eggs. We should try going back to check. Well, no luck here. People will be celebrating Easter all over the world! How are we supposed to find this bunny? Wait a minute. I'm getting a new distress signal! This could be her friend! It's intriguing. Why would rabbits be looking for eggs? Quest:Unpleasant Surprise Ch.356/S.2 - Egg Hunting Time Warp Alright, we're here. Keep an eye out, bunnies are easy to miss in this particular scenario! There are so many kids dressed as bunnies here, they're all so cute! Wait, where'd our bunny go? Oh wait no, that's not a real bunny! Waait! I think our bunny friend is scarred for life now. It took me a while, but she seems to be ok now. Now, where is her friend? What's this? I'm picking up another distress signal now! This must be the other bunny! Quickly! Before we lose the signal again! Quest:Reunited Again Ch.198/S.4 - Easter Delivery Keep you eyes peeled. Our bunny friend could be anywhere! Okay, let's split again. We need to do this fast or we'll lose her again! There! Behind that car! Get her! Phew! Finally! A bunny can be really slippery if it wants to. I think I sprained my foor! Aw, would you look at that. The friends have been reunited! They're looking at us! Maybe they have something to share? Quest:Abnormal Behavior Ch.356/S.3 - Victorian Picnic Time Loop The bunnies want our help? This keeps getting more and more interesting! Oh, the bunny was following a gnomre and he's still around? But why? Why is a gnome all the way out here? What do th-Hey! the gnome! I see him! Wow, you wouldn't believe this, but the gnomes and bunnies are collecting our Easter eggs! Apparently, they have a tradition where they hide and share Easter eggs, and guess where those eggs come from! After all these years! To think Easter meant something in the beyond is amazing! Quest:Role Reversal Ch.356/S.4 - A Hoppy Egg Hunt I'm so excited! The bunnies and the gnomes want us to join in on their egg hunt! Well, this is something I didn't find myself doing for Easter... ...hunting for easter eggs with bunnies and gnomes. But this is actually fun! How did it go? Did you find the eggs? I got distracted looking at those cute bunnies in their tiny little outfits! Oh, I'm so tempted to stay back! Now that the egg hunt is over... ... it's time for the feast! I'm starving! Quest:The Feast Commences Ch.356/S.5 - Easter Celebrations Today was a long day... Time for some celebrations! These bunnies and gnomres, have their own little tradition, which is eerily similar to Easter. Which makes me wonder? What else do we have in common with the residents of the beyond? Ah! That was transcendental! After all that's happened recently, I need this. Thanks for accompanying me, Agent! I'll hang around for a while. Just to be sure everything's ok here.